


Heart’s Temptation

by EveryoneNeedsAnAlpha



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan), Batman: The Dark Knight Returns (2012-2013)
Genre: Action & Romance, Bruce Wayne Romance, F/M, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-05 01:15:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11002929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EveryoneNeedsAnAlpha/pseuds/EveryoneNeedsAnAlpha
Summary: Bruce/Oc Romance Nicole just started at Wayne Enterprises the same day Bruce comes back to Gotham to develop his nighttime persona. NO Rachel Romance. Nicole has her own past and troubles Will Bruce let himself love and what about his Batman persona. Rated M For Lemons in later chapters. I want to really focus on the Romance aspect & Nicole's past with possible Joker and Mob Ties.





	Heart’s Temptation

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I Do not own Batman or any of its characters. I just used my imagination for this plot.
> 
> Rated M for sexual content, Language, and later lemon Chapters! You have been warned! :)
> 
> Let me know what you think! Happy Reading!

Chapter 1: Start of A New Beginning

 

Beep! Beep! Beep!

Ughhh! I slammed my hand on the alarm, I sat up running my hands over my eyes and squealed “eeeekkkkk!!” as I realized what day was today.

My first official day at Wayne Enterprises, my first real job after graduating from Gotham University. The clock read 6:00 am I had a hour to get ready. 

Jumping up from the bed I quickly showered and blow dried by long blonde hair into loose Bombshell curls and did my makeup with a pop of pink lipstick. 

Now ..’what to wear’……. I sighed staring into the closet…..”I really need new clothes” I grumbled to myself looking at all of my very worn clothing in my very small apartment in the Narrows, not the safest but the most affordable I supposed.

Deciding on a white flowy top I tucked into a black leather skirt that stopped above the knees. I decided I wanted to look feminine and chic I topped it off with a pair of over the knee black suede high heel boots...Yes! Dressed how I hope my day goes I looked over at the clock 6:39! Got to go.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

With 5 minutes to spare, I looked up at the massively sleek Wayne Enterprises and started to get a few butterflies. Taking a deep breath I navigated to the front desk that sat a pretty girl who looked up at me with a smile.

“Good Morning, how can I help you?” She asked in a very professionally polite voice.

“Hi, I’m Nicole Wolf today is my first day…” I trailed off nervously and she nodded

“Top floor where you will make a right out of the elevator and you will be meeting Lucius Fox and he will give you further instructions, Have a great day!” I nodded and smiled “Thank you!” 

As the elevator button dinged further and further up the tower I got more nervous but was still very excited. I made a right where a man was standing outside of a door. Uncertainly I called out softly “Mr. Fox?....”

He smiled “You must be Nicole?” I nodded and he shook my hand

“Nice to meet you Nicole, you will be sticking with me until you get the layout of how Wayne Enterprises works, then after that, we will start branching into projects, sound good?” He asked with a kind smile. I knew right away we were going to get along just fine he seemed very genuine.

“Great I'm really excited!” I gushed then mentally berated myself for acting like a giddy schoolgirl.

He chuckled “Come on in there is a board meeting this morning and I want you to listen and take notes in regard to the issues and ideas for Wayne Enterprises, ok?” I nodded and followed him into a beautiful glass room that looked over all of the early morning Gotham. There was a long table with 20 comfy looking chairs and we had a seat as others started to file in. 

The meeting went smoothly until the topic of going public came from a Mr. Earle and the members seemed divided about the future direction of the company. He paged his secretary and when she didn't answer he walked out in frustration yelling at her from the door but stopped mid sentence.

“CINDY! I paged why aren't you answ……” He stopped with a look of shock

“Mr. Earle, it’s Wayne Enterprises I'm sure they will call back later” Came a steady deep voice.

“Bruce?...” He gasped and sputtered

The man he was talking to walked in and said “Good Morning everyone” silence was greeted at the same time I chippered “Good Morning!” Everyone turned to me and I sank in my seat, my cheeks flushing. 

He smiled a million dollar smile and looked directly at me and said “At least someone is happy to see me” and he looked at everyone else with a scoff. He was very handsome and tall with wide shoulders in a very expensive looking suit and slicked back hair. He looked very sharp and polished. I felt my cheeks flush at my thoughts and I turned away.

Mr. Earle sputtered “I thought you were dead…”

“Sorry to disappoint, I came to learn more about the company my family built” He replied. ‘So this must be Bruce Wayne missing billionaire and crown prince of Gotham’ I thought to myself.

“Of course you came just as we announced that we are taking Wayne Enterprises public, I'm sure you understand it’s too late now to stop it and this is the best decision for the future” Mr. Earle replied Haughtily

Mr. Wayne Smiled “Of course I'm sure I will be nicely rewarded for my shares” 

“Of course Bruce.” he replied in a clipped tone.

“Then please continue” He replied with an arrogant smile

Mr. Wayne made his way around the table to the only empty seat right next to me, I froze and scooted over to give him more room and I turned back towards my notes as he sat down.

I felt him shift his body towards me and he stuck out his hand, I looked from his hand up to his face “Good morning again, I’m Bruce it’s nice to meet you” He said with a warm charming smile that I'm sure makes all the girls melt.

I stared at him a moment and stuttered “Hi! … I Mean, Hello Mr. Wayne I'm Nicole Wolf, welcome back!” I laughed nervously.

He chuckled and I placed my hand in his to shake but he brought my knuckles up to his lips with a small kiss “Beautiful name for a beautiful girl” 

I felt my heart thumping wildly in my chest as I looked into his warm brown eyes, my cheeks flushed. “Thank you Mr. Wayne,” I said quickly “Call me Bruce” 

I nodded and cleared my throat to go back to my notes. 

He turned towards Earle as the meeting started back up a few more hours went by and Bruce left the meeting before it finished. The rest of the day went by in a blur after the meeting me and Mr. Fox went to the food court and then he gave me a tour of the entire building as well as our new office in the basement that was very quiet, a nice pace from the rest of the building. 

At 4 pm we finished and he said “How do you think you are going to like it”

I gave him a tired excited smile “This is great I can’t wait to get to know everything” I gushed

He chuckled “Good I’ll see you bright and early tomorrow morning just come straight down the the basement with that access card we had made earlier” I nodded and he said 

“Oh, before I forget, your assigned parking spot is in the garage below the building on the first deck” 

We waved bye as I left the front doors I took a huge breath outside and smiled. Finally, something good is coming my way, I laughed to myself and thought about Mr. Wayne ‘he really is quite handsome, I wonder where he has been the last several years?’ she mustered

The rest of her night was spent relaxing and watching tv, Subconsciously thinking about Bruce Wayne in the back of her mind.

~~~~~~~ 

At the same time in another part of Gotham Bruce was sitting in his study thinking about his nighttime persona but in the back of his mind a certain blonde woman was taking up his thoughts.

He had never quite met someone as radiant and beautiful as her. Sure... he had been with models, but their beauty was skin deep and they only wanted to be with him because of who he was in name, not who he actually was.

There was something about her that he could just tell, she was special. The way her smile lit up her face, he made a point to tell himself ‘I have to get to know her’ 

He smiled to himself and resumed his study over the blueprints of the South East Foundations of Wayne Manor.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think and if you have any ideas! 
> 
> Review for more chapters! 
> 
> Happy Reading, hope you liked it!!!!
> 
> ~Ash


End file.
